


Dreaming In Technicolor

by Devilinureye



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilinureye/pseuds/Devilinureye
Summary: Damian and Raven loved each other so much that their love became danger causing them to separate and take different paths. But a Christmas ball brought them back to their feelings and Damian no longer wants to waste time. He wants his colors back to his life.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Dreaming In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long long long long long long long time ago on wattpad and I'm just reposting it here... 
> 
> That was one of the first things I wrote about Damian and Raven and it was inspired by a song called "Technicolor" by SAINTE.... 
> 
> So... It's kind of silly...

The mansion was now silent.  
The snow fell outside leaving the beautiful green garden in a white shade with a chill that would make anyone else clench and cheeks turn rosy and the tip of the nose freeze, but in the third room of the corridor furthest from the rest of the mansion, it was quite warm. Two birds were entangled in each other, lost between kisses, grunts, dripping breaths, messy hair, bodies marked and sweaty, groans and caresses so intimate that one didn't know where one began and the other ended. After so much waiting, of feeling so much desire to meet, of avoiding that feeling that grew in them every day stronger, they decided to surrender to him without fear of throwing themselves in the sea that was the other. After 4 years separated, they could no longer stay away from the nest their hearts had made.

They had built this nest years before, but eventually flew away from each other. They they split up because they couldn't understand what they felt, it was such an overwhelming passion and a new feeling that frightened them instantly. They were really young, both were 13 when they fell in love and only 15 when they confessed their feelings... They didn't understand what was happening and for that, their relationship lasted no more than 4 months. And with one last kiss, they decided it would be better for both of them if it ended on good terms.

But after four years of being close but at the same time away, they couldn't keep away, their bodies met in that Christmas night and they let themselves be consumed by what they felt.

Both birds, for four long years, swallowed their feelings for each other and suffered from it. They tried to make their lives follow and mature enough to make friendship stay the same as before. But nothing would be as before, after confessing their feelings on a starry night.

He eventually sank into other arms. Emiko, Djinn, and so many girlfriends that could lead any man to madness, but none of them was Raven. None of them made his body and mind burn in so much synchrony with just a smile, none of them made him wonder if it was a dream. None of them made him feel alive. Raven was the only one that made him wonder if one day when he woke up from this dream, he would still be the same. And for four years, he was deluded into thinking that one hour he would find a woman who could replace her.

She ignored her heart and entered into relationships that made her heart break. So many other guys who could have made Raven happy, but none of the hugs that came after a mission were from Damian, none of them made her melt with just one look. None of them had oceans that she wouldn't mind losing in the eyes. None of them made her dream like she was in an old romance movie, who were her favorites. And for four years she suffered deceiving herself by thinking she could find a man to help her overcome him.

Raven was the only thing that made him want to change, want to wake up a better man than he was when he went to sleep, but out of fear, he let her get involved with other people and other guys. As they were still good friends, he saw she break her heart with Wally, then with Zachary, and even with Gar and other guys who didn't understand her. And he couldn't bear to see those amethyst eyes dripping with tears. He couldn't bear to see the woman of his life crying for other guys. For four fucking years, Damian had to watch his girl break into tears and still be the strongest girl he'd ever met.

Damian was the first boy who saw her as an equal, he made her feel human and part of something. But she had to watch him get lost in relationships he didn't know how to handle when she walked away. She saw him engage with the archer, then with a genie and in the end, he had just closed his heart to the world again. Raven felt the walls being built around his heart again, but still, there he was with a hug and a cup of tea when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

They were best friends before lovers, this remained even if their hearts had broken.

For four years, they were back to that, just best friends. Ignoring flushed cheeks, nervous hands, protective instinct, and racing heart while masking a "we're just friends" in front of others. They took their feelings to the extreme. Until that Christmas night.

They didn't know exactly what happened, but their hands touched each other and their eyes met as they danced a waltz in the hall of the old mansion during the ball the rich and pampered Wayne did annually in celebration of the holidays and things just fit together after so many years. Then they kissed and more kisses came later and their feelings made their way like a flood in their hearts, giving life again that desire to love each other as never before. After so long, their hearts couldn't wait to have each other in their arms.

With one last passionate kiss, Damian let his body fall on Raven's side, pulling her close to his chest, in a way he had long waited. He only held Raven's body against his in a tight embrace for a minute, with his eyes closed, wondering if he was asleep and whether all that night had been real. He felt a light heart, as if after all this time holding the weight of his life, he simply dropped everything. Damian felt like a little boy again on his first time, but now it seemed right, because he was with the girl he always waited for the first time in his life and he couldn't help it filling his heart with a shower of feelings that he didn't know. And he wouldn't give it any more.

And he didn't want to miss any more time away from her, he wanted to recover all those 4 years apart... He would propose there, even if he had nothing prepared, even without having a ring and even without being sure if she would accept... He would declare all his love for her there and wouldn't care about anything else.

\- "Uhnn... Are you pretending to be asleep or...? Because as much as I appreciate your arms around me, I'm starting to run out of breath..." - Raven broke the silence by laying her head on his shoulder, nestling into his crushing embrace. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice hoarse, a pang of pride and shyness tinging his face, he had to keep to himself that she was very sexy in a hoarse voice, especially if he was the reason for it. - "Okay, you're pretending to sleep and now you have this stupid smile on your face..."

\- "I should be quiet because I'd rather hear your voice than sleep, but you called my smile of idiot and that's unacceptable... They're just for you..." - He opened his eyes and saw that she was drawing patterns in his scars with pale fingertips, the sheet had already been pulled over them and he was sure she had used her power for it.

\- "You're an idiot, Damian... Get used to it..."

\- "Yeah, I'm your idiot, just yours" - She bit her lip, smiling at the sincerity in the boy's tone of voice, their hearts beating in a calm rhythm. She couldn't deny it, the sound she heard coming from his heart soothed hers like no other. And then it occurred to her what had happened... They were no longer a couple and yet... they were there as one...

Raven wondered if he would still be the same afterward, she understood that it could be something casual, they both liked each other, they both had a drink at the party and both let the lust speak louder in their hearts. But she didn't want to wonder what would happen to her heart if he changed his behavior now that they had sex. Not that he had tried before and not that she imagined him to be that kind of man, but she still had that fear. The fear of waking from this colorful dream to a black and white nightmare.

\- "Damian... We... We should talk about this..." - he was silent and Raven could feel pain and doubt radiating from him. Before she asked if there was anything wrong with him, he took a deep breath.

\- "I know... And I was waiting for it, but..." - He smiled, that smile that even in the darkness of the room illuminated every cell of her body - "I think we can talk about this tomorrow... Or after, if you want... I'm thinking all the reasons and ways to show that I love you and I don't want to ruin the moment with a conversation about those last 4 years when I went to hell without you..." - Raven smiled and then the shock caught her, did she hear him say he _"love"_ her? Her eyes were probably wide. Even though they had confessed years ago what they felt for each other, they never said those famous 3 words. They never said with all letters their love for each other.

\- "Wait... What did you say? D-Did you say you love me?" - Raven managed to get out of Damian's arms and lean on one elbow looking at him, a futile effort to get up because he pulled her into his chest again without any effort, now hiding his face in Raven's hair.

\- "Yes Raven... I love you... I can't... I can't stay away from you anymore..." - he pressed his lips against her forehead - "I-I don't want stay away from you anymore... I know... That we've tried it and we couldn't keep it up when we were younger, but I don't have the strength to stay away from you... and I do not want to have too" - Raven looked at him, a mix of relief and defeat taking over her being. He was right, she didn't want to run away from it, not after that night. But they had already tried it once and that had taken them to everything that happened up there.

\- "Oh Azar... Damian and I don't know what to say..." - She sat facing him.

\- "I dreamed about it for four long years... I thought it was a silly attraction because you were the first to help me try to be better... But no, it wasn't just an attraction and it hurts like hell!" - Damian was radiating nervousness and sincerity as he had never radiated. Not even when they declared themselves at the top of the Titan Tower, no... He was now being truly open to her. All the walls that the years apart, he was taught to build coming down.

\- "D-Damian..."

\- "No... Let me finish... That's already... Too hard for me..." - He sat down and put his hand on her face - "You're the only thing that makes me feel alive, Raven. When you left the team, I went crazy, and now I don't know anymore if I really want to be alive because I can't feel you with me... I felt like living in a dream in black & white... And I-I want to wake up from this dream to live with you. - He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed to find courage in what he meant. Since when Damian felt so weak and helpless he couldn't say. Raven was his greatest weakness, and no matter how far they stayed, nothing would change that. - "I feel your heart beating and for me there is nothing like that... I could hear him hitting thousands of miles away and yet I would recognize you... And I want to sleep and wake up next to you for how long you want and I want to be with you at all times, the good and the bad... I want to take care of you, I want to be part of your good days, and I want to be here in the bad data too... And I want to dry all the your tears and I want to be the reason for your smiles... I belong to you, Hiyati... Raven... I love you...." - Now was the time, he wasn't going to escape, he wouldn't wait a right moment, he wouldn't wait to have a ring, that he would do later, at that moment he just needed to hear her yes. Damian took a deep breath and took her hand. Raven had never seen him so nervous, she could feel his emotions so strongly that she almost felt dizzy, his hands trembling as he took a deep breath.

\- "Damian ... Are you okay? You're trembling."

\- "Raven, I have 2 words on my lips that I honestly don't want to keep anymore... I kept them for you and they will always be for you... You are my Habibti... My Hiyati" - She knew he was so nervous and can not help but find it cute when he mixed English with Arabic. Raven knew him so well to know how it must have been hurting him so she let him finish, he never spoke in Arabic and English if he wasn't nervous - "And I don't want to lose you anymore... Raven, marry me... I know I have a family of misfits and I know sometimes my temper is horrible and I know that maybe you deserve a better guy than me and that I'm being precipitate and I don't even have a ring here but you are my Rohi. My soul, my love, my life and I never want to miss the opportunity to tell you this... I want to marry you and I would do it now iif you say yes..."

Raven let out a breath she didn't remember holding.

Marry?

Was he proposing marriage to her?

She never thought about getting married, much less thought about marrying the one who had been her first and only love. But she felt it coming, felt that his nervousness was something big coming, and yet she didn't know how to act. She loved Damian in the same intensity, she loved every detail of him, every defect, every quality and for God's sake she loved how impulsive and inconsequential he could be. She could live immersed in that emerald ocean he had in her eyes, and could well live a lifetime listening to him call her _"Hiyati"_ as he had spoken now, and she could certainly live with tea in afternoons and with that cinnamon skin in the nights. She could live with the silent reading and with Titus, with Goliath, Alfred, the crazy bats clan and even with Jerry. She could accept all of this if it meant living with Damian, she didn't need to say much, she let her bond say for her and kissed him with all the love in her heart, her response came in the form of tears running down her face and everything what she felt for him.

\- "I-Is that a yes?" - He mumbled confusedly between the kiss

\- "Yes... This's a yes... I accept you in all my days and nights, whether they are good or bad, Damian Wayne. And all the things that come with you... Because I love you too..." - she just whispered, pulling a huge smile from the boy, who just pulled her into a kiss again.

\- "I love you, Hiyati..."

\- "I love you too, Damian Wayne..." - She laughed, sliding her fingertips over his face. - "But you're going to explain to me each one of those names that you told me... And let's... Calm down, we can live together for a while, officialize things first before we finally reach the altar..." - She laughed as she sat on his lap again. 

\- "As long as you're on my side, it's all right... Future Rachel Wayne..." - He chuckled stroking her waist.

\- "Oh Azar, Damian, I can't believe you asked me to marry you... I still haven't gotten used to how intense and impulsive you are..."

\- "And I still am surprised at how you are my rationality for those moments..."

That night, two birds found their nests lost for a long time. A raven and robin loved each other like no one else could love. That night and the next, they allowed themselves to sink into their own oceans, asking anyone to if this was a dream, please don't wake them up... 

They dreamed of technicolor.


End file.
